Tournant plutôt surprenant
by Marjo76
Summary: Merlin révèle enfin sa véritable identité de manière plutôt inattendue. One-Shot, Mpreg, Arthur/Merlin...


Coucou ! ^^

Me voici avec un nouveau One-Shot sur Merlin !

**Titre : **Tournant plutôt surprenant.

**Dislaimer : **La série appartient à la BBC.

**Genres :** Romance, adventure, un peu Family et Friendship, One-Shot, Mpreg...

**Couple : **Arthur/Merlin.

**Raiting : **T pour mention de Mpreg.

**Note : **Ce petit One-Shot m'en venu à l'esprit en regardant, pour la énième fois, les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 3 de Merlin ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Résumé :** Merlin révèle enfin sa véritable identité de manière plutôt inattendue.

* * *

><p>Merlin venait d'être pris sur le fait, en train d'espionner Morgana et Morgause. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers lui. Morgause le lia avec une chaine enchantée et l'assomma. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut mal mais ne fit que grimacer. La blonde le regarda alors avec intensité. Elle ouvrit ensuite la bouche et lui demanda :<p>

-Tu m'intrigues, Merlin... pourquoi un simple serviteur continue-t-il de risquer sa vie pour Arthur et Camelot ?

Le jeune homme parut embarrassé, il détourna le visage. Alors Morgause le regarda avec plus d'intensité, semblant comprendre quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, elle enchaina :

-Tu connais la réponse, mais tu ne veux pas me la donner. Pourquoi ?, elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais et dit, allez, tu risques toujours ta vie. Il doit bien y avoir une raison...

-Je crois en un pays juste.

-Et tu penses qu'Arthur te le donnera ?

-Je le sais.

-Et alors quoi ? Tu crois que tu seras reconnu, c'est ça ? Tout ça pour qu'un jour tu sois le serviteur du roi.

Une fois encore, Merlin regarda autre-part que vers la sorcière. Elle ajouta alors :

-Non, il y a plus que cela... une chose que tu ne me dis pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, répondit le brun en la regardant dans les yeux, cette fois, toujours semblant souffrir.

-Et bien, tu peux emporter ton secret dans la tombe...

Elle prononça alors une nouvelle formule et les liens autour de Merlin se resserrèrent. La sorcière s'en alla ensuite, suivie de ses soldats, laissant Merlin seul, dans la forêt. Il essaya de se libérer par plusieurs formules. Malheureusement pour lui, aucune ne fonctionna. Après quelques heures à être ainsi seul dans les bois, des dizaines de scorpions l'entourèrent. Ils s'approchèrent petit à petit. Merlin était effrayé, il ne voulait pas finir ainsi. Il tenta encore des sorts mais, pour se débarrasser des bestioles.

Lorsque la nuit tomba de nouveau, Merlin, toujours essayant des sorts, se fit piquer par le dard d'un des monstres mythiques. Le jeune homme cria de douleur en se pliant vers l'avant. Il chercha au fond de lui, la voix que lui et Kilgharrah partageaient et l'appela, puis s'effondra. Le Dragon arriva peu après et enflamma nombre de scorpions pour ensuite descendre, attraper Merlin et remonter. Le brun perdit alors connaissance.

Quand Merlin se réveilla, il avait mal partout, mais en particulier dans le dos. Kilgharrah lui dit de ne pas bouger et de se reposer et le brun se rendormit. Il se réveilla de nouveau plusieurs heures plus tard et se tourna vers le Dragon en disant, d'un ton accusateur :

-Vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser me rendormir...

-Je n'avais pas le choix, jeune sorcier. Le venin était trop fort, même avec ton pouvoir.

Merlin se redressa comme il put, toujours un peu faible et dit :

-Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois retourner à Camelot. Le royaume est en danger... par ma faute. J'aurais dû vous écouter. Je n'aurais jamais dû croire Morgana.

-Tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste. Cela révèle un certain courage, répliqua Kilgharrah, mettant Merlin mal à l'aise, mais la confiance est une épée à double tranchant.

-J'ai pensé..., commença le brun, elle est dotée de pouvoirs magiques... donc j'ai cru, qu'on était pareils.

-Vous l'êtes, en partie.

-Non, répondit le jeune sorcier, de façon certaine, le regardant avec incompréhension. Je ne serais jamais comme elle.

-Tu as appris une importante leçon, Merlin, ton obstination à voir le bon côté de chacun causera ta perte. Mais j'ai peur que son avenir et le tien soient liés à jamais. Elle est la part d'obscurité à ta lumière, la haine qui s'oppose à ton amour.

-Je dois retourner à Camelot.

-Tu n'es pas complètement remis et c'est à trois jours de marche.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de marcher..., répliqua le jeune homme, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Kilgharrah le ramena alors à Camelot, s'arrêtant dans la forêt en bordure du château. Merlin le remercia et alors que le Dragon s'envolait de nouveau, le jeune homme prit la route vers Camelot. Il était tard et tout le monde dormait. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers chez le Physicien de la Cour et le réveilla. Celui-ci lui demanda vaguement où il était allé mais Merlin lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela et qu'il savait ce qui se passait pour Uther. Les deux hommes allèrent alors dans les appartements royaux et, ne voyant pas le roi dans son lit, s'inquiétèrent tout d'abord. Puis, Gaius vit Uther Pendragon par terre, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il s'en approcha et lui dit que ce n'était rien que des visions. Merlin, après un nouveau cri de la part de son roi, se dirigea vers son lit, se glissa rapidement dessous pour prendre la Mandragore qui s'y trouvait et, toujours en se précipitant, la jeta dans le feu, provoquant un hurlement atroce, que seuls les gens pourvus de pouvoirs, pouvaient entendre.

Merlin se couvrit les oreilles jusqu'à ce que le cri cesse tandis que Gaius réconfortait le roi, lui disant que ce n'était que l'œuvre de la Magie. Les deux hommes mirent le roi dans son lit et, après que le Physicien ait donné une potion au roi, ils partirent. Le lendemain, Merlin se rendit dans la chambre d'Arthur, afin de le réveiller. Le jeune Prince se réveilla en entendant le brun s'exclamer, surpris :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répliqua le blond, acide, mon serviteur n'était pas là. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Je ne suis pas parti longtemps, pourtant.

-Sans mon consentement.

-Et si j'étais en train de mourir ?

-Je ne m'en serais pas plaint, répliqua le Prince, faisant se serrer le coeur de Merlin. Mais tu ne l'étais pas, alors où étais-tu ?

-J'_étais_ en train de mourir.

-Pas de temps pour ça, dit le blond en sortant de ses couvertures, l'avenir du Royaume repose sur mes épaules, tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'est.

-Et bien..., se moqua le brun.

-Merlin, l'arrêta Arthur avec son doigt, comme pour le faire taire, je devrais t'envoyer aux cachots. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-Vous n'avez pas déjeuné ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais t'avoir toi pour le petit-déjeuner ! S'énerva le Prince, ne se rendant pas compte du double-sens, faisant légèrement rougir le brun, tandis qu'il attrapait une cruche et la lui balançait à la figure.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette pièce est dans un tel bazar, s'exclama le brun, se recevant encore autre-chose, il ajouta, oh oui, vous avez définitivement toutes les qualités d'un grand roi, puis se recevant une botte, il sortit.

Le soir même, une grande armée de soldats de Cendred arriva aux portes de Camelot. Merlin avait soutenu tout du long Arthur mais celui-ci ne crut pas vraiment ce que son serviteur disait. Alors que, d'un autre côté, Gwen lui dit la même chose et il crut en elle. Le brun, ayant vu la scène, se sentit tout de suite triste. Après la bataille, qu'ils gagnèrent grâce à son intervention, Merlin, sans prévenir personne, partit pour Ealdor. Sur le chemin, il entra dans une auberge où il rencontra un homme nommé Gwaine. Celui-ci était toujours près pour une bataille, ils devinrent très vite amis. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui demanda :

-Merlin, pourquoi es-tu parti de Camelot ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit...

-J'en avais besoin, je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas, c'était... trop douloureux, répondit son ami, l'air triste.

-Ah... bon, je t'accompagne, mon ami, mais si l'endroit ne me plait pas, je repars, rit-il.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu sais, je ne t'oblige à rien, sourit Merlin, à son tour.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, alors qu'au château de Camelot, le jeune Prince se réveilla une fois de plus sans son serviteur. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pas qu'il était inquiet, le brun partait souvent en ce moment. Seulement, après plus d'une semaine, il commençait à se demander ce qu'il en était. Ce matin-là, un nouveau venu fit son apparition à Camelot. Effectivement, Gwaine n'avait pas tenu longtemps à Ealdor, et Merlin lui demanda de faire un crochet par le château pour prévenir que le brun était toujours vivant, mais qu'il ne voulait plus venir à Camelot.

Le jeune Prince était dans ses appartements lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il permit à la personne d'entrer et celle-ci se trouvait être un serviteur. Le blond le regarda, de manière de lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Il lui dit en levant les yeux au plafond, d'un air agacé :

-Tu peux parler...

-Et bien, vous nous avez demandé de vous prévenir dès que nous aurions des nouvelles de Merlin et... bien c'est le cas.

-Continue..., encouragea le Prince, le coeur battant étrangement vite.

-Un homme est arrivé à Camelot ce matin, il dit... que Merlin ne veut plus revenir ici..., répondit le serviteur, mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? Hurla presque le blond, le coeur serré, amène-moi cet homme, sur le champ !

-Bien, Sir..., fit le serviteur, gêné et apeuré.

Il sortit et alla chercher Gwaine alors que Arthur était énervé et triste de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que Merlin ne veuille plus revenir... ou plutôt pour qu'il soit parti. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte et il répondit sur un ton abrupt que la personne pouvait entrer. Le serviteur suivi de Gwaine entra. Il s'excusa ensuite et prit congé. Le Prince de Camelot fixa Gwaine alors que celui-ci souriait, amusé, comme à son habitude. Le blond, n'y tenant plus et voulant la vérité, demanda, acide :

-Où est Merlin et que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Tout d'abord, Sir, je m'appelle Gwaine, je suis un ami de Merlin. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire où il est et de toute façon, il n'est plus où je l'ai laissé, il m'a dit lui-même qu'il repartirait le lendemain de mon départ. Sinon, pour ce qui est de ce qu'il lui est arrivé... je dirais, commença-t-il d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus froid, que vous y êtes pour beaucoup. Et enfin, pourquoi il est parti... hum... parce qu'il en avait assez de se faire traiter comme un esclave et de ne jamais avoir droit à de la reconnaissance...

-Comment ça ? S'enquit le Prince, surpris.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il m'a dit... c'est trop personnel, sourit en coin le jeune homme. Mais vous avez le droit de savoir ceci... Merlin vous en veut pour ne jamais le croire. Ensuite, il m'a dit de vous dire que, la dernière fois qu'il est parti, il était vraiment en train de mourir.

-Mais, je pensais que c'était juste pour échapper à ma colère, ce qui n'a, par ailleurs, pas réussi, fit le blond. Dans ce cas, que lui est-il vraiment arrivé, à ce moment-là ?

-Oh... ai-je le droit de vous le dire..., réfléchit faussement le brun.

-Dites-le moi ! Immédiatement !

-Bien, bien, alors voilà, commença Gwaine, de nouveau sérieux, Merlin m'a raconté que dans ce château, vous avez un traitre...

-Oui, je le sais déjà, et alors ? Quel rapport ?

-Et bien, sachez tout d'abord que ce n'est pas un traitre mais une traitresse...

-Comment ? C'est une femme ? Mais comme le savez-vous ? Demanda le Prince, ou plutôt, comment Merlin le sait-il ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il a été confronté à elle.

-Et ?

-Bien..., il m'a dit que cette femme était trop bien positionnée dans ce château pour qu'il lui porte préjudice et de plus, il serait pris pour un menteur, comme toujours, d'après lui, et il risquerait plus que la personne en question. Mais sinon, voici ce qu'il s'est passé... Alors que la femme sortait rejoindre sa soeur qui n'est autre que Morgause...

-Quoi ? Cria presque Arthur, elle a une soeur dans le château ?

-Oui... mais ce n'est pas sa soeur à proprement parlé, elle est sa demi-sœur et son père est une fois de plus trop bien placé pour que j'en dise plus... Donc, Merlin l'a suivie, le seul problème est le suivant, elle l'a senti la suivre et quand elle est arrivée devant sa soeur, elle lui a dit. Toutes deux l'ont attaché et alors que Mor... la jeune femme, se rattrapa de justesse Gwaine, retournait au château pour ne pas se faire repérer, Morgause resserra magiquement les liens autour de Merlin pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'échapper et elle lui posa de nombreuses questions. Par exemple, celles-ci, pourquoi est-il si loyal envers vous alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple serviteur... pourquoi il risque toujours sa vie pour la vôtre... Mais il n'a pas répondu, il a seulement dit qu'il croyait en vous, qu'il croyait en ce pays que vous construirez une fois roi. Elle est ensuite partie avec ses soldats pour rejoindre l'armée de Cendred qui se préparait à combattre. Ensuite, le soir sont arrivés les scorpions, et Merlin s'est fait piquer par l'un d'eux...

-Il va bien ? Le coupa Arthur, inquiet.

-Oui, il va très bien, mais je ne peux vous dire grâce à qui et je ne peux pas non plus vous dire comment il s'échappa. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que, le lendemain soir, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il retourna directement à Camelot, même si la « personne », sourit Gwaine, qui l'a sauvé lui disait qu'il devait se reposer. Il alla prévenir Gaius sur le mal dont souffrait votre père à ce moment-là et ensemble, ils aidèrent le roi.

-C'est... c'est grâce à Merlin si mon père va mieux ?

-Oui, effectivement. C'est pourquoi il en a assez que personne, mis à part Gaius, ne soit reconnaissant envers lui. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il vous a souvent sauvé la vie...

-Quoi ? S'indigna le Prince, _je_ lui ai souvent sauvé la vie !

-Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous n'auriez pas eu à monter sur vos grands chevaux ! Donc... il vous a souvent sauvé la vie, sans que vous ne le sachiez car il cache un secret que vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte découvrir... du moins, pas pour le moment, et seul... toujours d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, un certain Lancelot et moi, connaissons son secret. J'ai oublié de vous dire une chose sur la traitresse du château...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Arthur, mettant sciemment de côté le secret de Merlin que seul Lancelot et ce Gwaine connaissaient.

-C'est une sorcière, comme sa soeur. Et la raison pour laquelle elle est si haineuse envers Camelot et surtout ses habitants, c'est parce qu'on lui a toujours assuré que la Magie était mauvaise et qu'elle a découvert que c'était faux. Mais aussi à cause de l'identité de son père et du fait qu'elle ne savait pas que Morgause était sa soeur avant qu'elle-même ne le lui dise.

-Je peux comprendre ce que cela fait, mais... pourquoi en veut-elle à son père ?

-Parce que celui-ci déteste cordialement la Magie mais en a usé lorsqu'il en eut besoin et qu'il lui a caché pendant des années être son père alors qu'il le savait.

-Ah...

-Et aussi parce que son père a tué les parents de sa soeur et donc, sa mère.

-Il... il les a tués ? S'outra le Prince, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'était des sorciers, par ailleurs, il demanda aussi à ce qu'on tue leur fille, Morgause, mais un ami à lui, sorcier « repenti » cacha le bébé chez les Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion.

-Qui a raconté tout ceci à Merlin ? Demanda le blond.

-Celui qu'il considère comme un père...

-Gaius ? S'étonna-t-il. Et comment s'est-il tout ceci ?

-Allez le lui demander vous-même, Sir, je ne suis là que pour vous dire la raison du départ de Merlin. Toutefois, celui-ci m'a aussi dit de vous dire, qu'il serait toujours là pour vous protéger, même si vous ne le voyez pas...

-Comment ça ?

-Je dois partir, rit le brun, la taverne m'attend !

Sur cet entrefaite, il sortit, laissant le Prince plus confus que jamais. Il avait la drôle d'impression que la traitresse était une amie à lui... ou même qu'elle était plus proche de lui que ce qu'il pensait... Il se jeta alors sur son grand lit et pensa à ce que Gwaine venait de lui dire. Il était triste du fait que Merlin, son serviteur si maladroit soit parti parce qu'il en avait assez de son comportement envers lui. Le blond soupira et, se surprenant lui-même, finit par s'endormir.

Merlin, de son côté, était dans la forêt aux abords de la Cité de Camelot. Il attendait que son Prince ait besoin de lui pour intervenir. En attendant, il s'exerçait pour mieux maitriser ses pouvoirs.

Après quelque temps où le brun dû aider Arthur, celui-ci ne s'en rendant qu'à moitié compte, Morgause attaqua le château, grâce à la Coupe de Vie. Morgana se révéla alors et, Merlin rentra à Camelot pour les arrêter. Arthur attaché, le voyant arriver vers lui, sentit son coeur manquaient plusieurs battements. Le brun, de son côté, ressentait la même chose, mais restait toutefois impassible. Il passa devant le Prince, Excalibur à la main, surprenant le blond. Il vit le brun se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers Morgause, qui venait seulement de poser la Coupe de Vie, pleine de son sang, sur une sorte d'Autel. La blonde, surprise de le revoir, se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Te voilà encore en travers de mon chemin ! Mais comment as-tu réussi à te libérer la dernière fois ? Les chaines étaient magiquement attachées...

-Je n'ai rien à vous répondre, affirma le jeune homme en s'approchant encore.

-Tu n'es qu'un serviteur ! Réponds-moi ! Répliqua la blonde.

Comme ils étaient dans la Cour de la Cité, Merlin chercha au fond de lui, la voix qu'il partageait avec Kilgharrah, ils avaient convenu ensemble, qu'il devait se dévoiler en ce jour. Le Dragon, que tous croyaient mort, descendit vers lui, devant tous les gardes, le Prince et les deux Sorcières. Le brun lui dit, toujours en langue de Dragonnier :

-_Nous devons faire comme prévu..._

-Oui, jeune Sorcier, fais ce que tu dois faire, accompli ta Destiné. Tue la Sorcière !

-_Bien..., _répondit le jeune brun, devant les yeux exorbités des gens aux alentours, qui avaient entendu de la gueule du Dragon, l'identité du brun.

-Merlin... Tu es..., commença Arthur.

Morgause, en ayant assez de cette mascarade, lança un sort sur le jeune homme. Il mit sa main en avant et absorba le sortilège, la surprenant grandement, ainsi que les personnes regardant, bien malgré eux, pour la plupart, ce spectacle. Le brun leva alors les mains vers le ciel, comme lorsqu'il avait défaite Nimueh et, après avoir prononcé une nouvelle formule faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur dorée, les nuages s'amoncelèrent dans celui-ci et la foudre s'abattit vers la blonde, qui surprise, ne bougea pas. Seulement, une fois que la foudre l'atteignit, elle hurla de douleur en explosant.

Morgana vit cette scène comme au ralentit. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et hurla sa tristesse et sa colère et engagea un combat avec Merlin, mais, de même qu'avec Morgause, le jeune homme absorbait toutes ses attaques. La jeune femme pleurait son désespoir en répétant « non » à l'infini. Finalement, son pouvoir se tarit, elle n'était pas encore habituée à l'utiliser de la sorte. Le brun s'approcha alors d'elle et lui lança une formule qui la plongea dans le sommeil. Un sommeil qu'il savait éternel, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la tuer, alors le Dragon lui avait proposé cette solution, plus bénéfique à tout le monde. La brune tomba doucement, inerte dans les bras du brun. Il prononça un nouveau sort et la jeune femme vola jusqu'à la chambre qui était la sienne. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et la brune fut posée sur son lit.

Arthur n'avait rien loupé de tout ce spectacle. Il comprenait pourquoi Merlin voulait de la reconnaissance. Il l'avait sauvé plus de fois qu'il s'en était douté. Le blond tourna alors la tête vers le Grand Dragon. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant mais il semblait sourire d'un air doux et fier vers Merlin. Celui-ci, par ailleurs, se tourna vers Kilgharrah et lui sourit, content. Il lui dit alors, dans la langue de son pays :

-Merci Kilgharrah, je n'oublierai pas...

-Jeune Sorcier, tu as bien travaillé, je suis fier de ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il, je dois partir.

-Oui, c'était notre marché, rit le brun.

-Effectivement, sourit le Dragon.

Kilgharrah s'envola alors, soulevant des souffles de vent violents, faisant se ratatiner les gens dans la Cour. Merlin se tourna vers Arthur et, le voyant toujours attaché, lâcha un « oups » et se dirigea vers lui. Tout le monde se remit sur ses gardes, ayant appris que la Magie était mauvaise. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, il continua à avancer vers le blond et le libéra de ses liens. Le jeune Prince se redressa et se frotta les poignets, alors que le Sorcier se dirigeait de nouveau vers l'Autel. Il prit Excalibur qu'il avait laissé tomber et la brandit haut avant de l'abattre sur la Coupe qui se vida du sang de la sorcière blonde. Tout à coup, les soldats de Cendred explosèrent tous, d'un coup, surprenant encore les personnes de Camelot.

Arthur s'avança vers Merlin, comme hypnotisé et, une fois arrivée devant lui... lui mit un grand coup de poing dans la figure, surprenant le brun, qui tomba. Le blond s'écria alors :

-Depuis quand étais-tu un sorcier ?

-Toujours...

-Quoi ? Et je ne l'ai jamais su ! C'est impossible !

-C'est vrai, pourtant, répondit calmement le brun, se frottant la joue.

-Et où étais-tu ? Tu es parti sans prévenir, je ne sais où !

-J'étais dans la forêt, répondit une fois de plus Merlin.

-Et pourquoi ne pas être revenu ?

-Parce que... je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais pas, répliqua l'autre jeune homme en se redressant, regardant Arthur avec des yeux accusateurs et tristes.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda plus doucement le Prince.

-Vous le savez déjà, Sir, Gwaine vous l'a dit.

-Tu l'as revu après, alors ? Fit le blond, la jalousie visible dans son ton.

-Evidemment, il est mon ami... et puis, bien qu'il vous ait dit ne pas savoir où j'allais, à ma demande, en fait, il le savait parfaitement et était avec moi pendant quelques semaines avant de repartir vers une auberge quelconque.

-Et moi ? Ne suis-je pas censé être ton ami ?

-Vous êtes le Prince, vous l'avez dit vous-même, non ? Nous ne pouvons pas être amis.

-Bon..., soupira le blond, que vas-tu faire à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je suis un Sorcier, je n'ai pas de droit d'être ici, je vais me faire tuer par votre père si je reste. Lui, qui est dans un cachot en ce moment même, ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais comme tout le monde qui est là, l'a vu, je suppose que je ferais mieux de partir avant que qui que ce soit ne dise quoi que ce soit...

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Hurla le Prince, son coeur se serrant de peur.

-Si je peux et je le ferais ! Répliqua le brun en commençant à prononcer une formule.

-Non, tu ne peux pas ! Rétorqua le Prince en posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Toutes les personnes présentes poussèrent un « OH » d'étonnement général. Alors que Merlin avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise mais il gémit quand son Prince passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Grâce à ce gémissement, Arthur put faire entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son serviteur. Celui-ci ferma alors les yeux et rendit son baiser à son blond. Il avait toutefois, toujours les bras ballants. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le front de l'un appuyé sur celui de l'autre. Merlin lui murmura alors :

-Sir, vous venez de m'embrasser devant tout le monde... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon, tu allais partir et je ne le voulais sous aucun prétexte, répondit tout aussi doucement le blond. Durant ton absence, j'ai pu me focaliser sur les sentiments que je ressentais vraiment... pour Guinevere et pour toi... et je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer à moi-même, mais... c'est toi que j'aime Merlin.

-Je vous aime aussi, Sir, dit le brun, ému.

Après cela, le blond lui dit qu'il ne dirait rien à son père s'il restait. Le brun lui sourit gêné en lui montrant qu'il n'y avait pas que lui. Arthur soupira mais, pris d'une idée, se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui dit :

-Tu n'as qu'à leur lancer un sort...

-Mais il faut d'abord qu'ils promettent qu'ils ne diront rien, répondit-il.

Arthur les obligea à promettre et Merlin leur fit faire un serment inviolable. S'ils devaient rompre ou essayer de rompre leur serment, ils mourraient, Merlin les prévint. Les soldats de Camelot eurent un regard effrayé mais le firent tous, un à un.

Quelques mois passèrent encore, alors que les deux jeunes hommes cachaient leur relation. Uther Pendragon, déjà affaibli par la trahison de sa fille et le fait qu'elle soit endormie pour toujours selon Arthur, finit par rendre son dernier souffle. Le blond le pleura pendant un moment, puis prit la tête de son royaume en commençant par abolir la loi anti-Magie. Les Sorciers et Sorcières revinrent dans le pays alors qu'Albion était enfin unifié. Les créatures magiques refirent surface grâce à l'entrée dans le Lac d'Avalon, ouvert depuis l'unification.

Arthur nomma Merlin, Grand Enchanteur de la Cour et ils montrèrent leur relation au grand jour alors que le brun apprit qu'il serait en mesure de donner un héritier à son Prince devenu Roi. En apprenant la nouvelle par une jeune nymphe des bois, il avait rougi. Effectivement, la jeune créature lui dit que les enfants qu'il portait, seraient puissants. Le brun, qui se sentait nauséeux depuis quelque temps n'avait pas répliqué, sachant que ses symptômes étaient bien ceux des femmes enceintes, cependant, il n'y avait pas cru, sachant que c'était invraisemblable pour un homme d'être enceint. Seulement, la nymphe aux cheveux couleur de chêne, lui fit comprendre qu'il était bel et bien enceint et il sourit, d'un sourire béat avant de courir vers les appartements du Roi en hurlant son nom.

Le blond, en entendant son amant crier comme cela, sursauta et, alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, il le regarda interrogateur devant son grand sourire. Il lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait et son brun lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant avec ardeur. Puis, il lui dit, toujours aussi excité, qu'il était enceint. Le blond le regarda, ébahi, puis explosa de rire, vexant le brun. Le jeune Pendragon lui rétorqua que c'était impossible et le brun lui dit que, pour lui, étant Sorcier, d'après une nymphe, non, c'était parfaitement plausible. Le blond lui lança un regard incrédule avant de sourire aussi béatement que son amour.

C'est grâce à cela que le nouvellement Roi annonça son mariage prochain avec son enchanteur. Ses gens le regardèrent avec ébahissement mais il leur expliqua la situation et tous les acclamèrent.

Ce fut un mariage simple mais beau, avec la famille, les amis et quelques seigneurs, venant pour voir le premier mariage entre hommes de l'histoire, alors que Merlin était déjà enceint jusqu'aux yeux. Deux mois plus tard, il accoucha d'une fille puis d'un fils. La première était blonde, on le voyait à ses quelques petits cheveux sur le crâne, ils l'appelèrent Aurora et le second était brun, ils l'appelèrent Gabriel.

Alors que la vie pour les deux jeunes pères et leurs enfants venait seulement de commencer, qu'ils étaient heureux et les adultes amoureux, dans une pièce du château, Morgana continuait de dormir paisiblement, veillée parfois par Gwen, qui, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, continuait de l'aimer comme une amie.

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! =) Laissez-moi une 'tite review si le cœur vous en dit ;).<strong>


End file.
